backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Triple Sided Base
Note: This base is not actually recommended. Reasons: bait-able champion, easily destroyed housings, lack of NEC, partially baitable bunkers and bad silo placement (A silo right outside of the yard!). Worse, it is a box yard mostly, making it catapult-prone and ppx-prone. ---- 'Introduction' This is the all new Triple Sided Base. It was made on August 3, 2011. There is a tutorial on how to make it. It will come out sometime this week(august 1-7) no one knows when the exact date is so be on the watch for it. The tutorial will come out later because I want to give time to people who want to build this base but also give time so that they can get they're materials ready to build. This base is incredibly. strong. This base has been able to fend off monsters much better than the Four Pillars Base for sure. This base has gotten attacked 5 times but it was still able to hold of and in the end it has won. The attacker attacked with 24 daves and 8 zafreeti's. The maximum resources taken from this base was only 203,060 pebbles, 13,000 twigs, 400,000 putty, and 19,000 goo in total of the 5 attacks. This means that it can hold off until the very end really well. Even if it gets destroyed it won't be an easy task to destroy it. A person who has attacked this the first time wasted 10 million putty 5 million twigs and 10 million pebbles. If your defense towers are nearly upgraded to the fullest you have a great chance of survival. Even if you don't have them fully upgraded or nearly full upgraded you can still have a chance to fend off the monsters and declare victory. 'How does this base work' This base works by protecting everything basically. The center or the core of the base is the townhall which is heavily protected. Everything else is protected by defense towers inside and next to the important buildings. Unlike the Four Pillars Base where the base is protected least to greatest but also in the middle it has protect the protectors. This base has taken less space then the four pillars base and it was able to fend off better cause it has a unique way of towers working with the buildings to protect the base and the important (V.I.P.) buildings. This base also has 4 bunkers full of eyeras. 'Reviews from people who built and used this base.' "Awesome" ''- Yoshi562 (Friend of Ikk200 , Hasn't signed up.)'' "I built this base using the tutorial and its an amazing base. I can easily defend my base and protect my resources." ''-Anonymous Backyard Monsters Participant'' ' "Following the YouTube tutorial and the picture of the base, I modified it slightly for my level 7 Town Hall. To combat the baitable bunkers, I put rocket D.A.V.E.s, whirlwind Banditos (and 1 Octo-ooze to fill up the remaining 10 spaces) in the bunkers! Combined with my level 6 Drull and my defensive towers and traps, even PPX is useless against my base! Even my Drull doesn't die during attacks. All my friends' bases are farms compared to mine, especially the dumb ones who built the Four Pillars Base. I'm now the king of my area. I only get attacked (if at all) by wild monster tribes, whom I annihilate anyway. I may only be level 38, but I made it past the 2nd Bonus Wave! This base is amazing, really." {C 95/100 -Destroyer of all visible enemies "dude it is a nice base but can you modify it with 3 lasers nd teslas,6 silos nd lv 9 town hall,it will b better :D as you can make more things with a level 9 town hall so i'll wait for the lv 9 town hall one and upload a video on how to make it on youtube too :D thanx" -Anonymous "It fails." -Anon "This is a very bad base. even I tried it. Pokey Bombing might have done the work." -Stupid Project X "Simply bad, Traps concentrated on one silo that is exposed, and since champions do not attack general buildings (Bunker also included), then those Heavy Traps protecting the bunkers are a waste to champions and D.A.V.E.s, but this is better than a box yard, DEFINITELY BETTER. Some other better bases are Spread Designs, Xyons, etc. I recommend you to make it if you have no experience on making other designs other than a box yard." -Korath Alpha "With inferno defences, this yard is perfection." -9spaceking How to Build & what you'll need Well, now it's all up to you. Its your decision on whether to make this base or have your base basically lose your resources. So, here is what you'll need to build this base: Buildings: General Store, Monster Locker, Monster Academy, Housing, Hatchery, Hatchery Control Center, Flinger, Catapult,Level 8 Town Hall or Level 7 Town Hall, Map Room, Monster Lab, Wild Monster Baiter, Yard Planner, and Monster Juicer. Monsters: Pokey, Octo-ooze, Bolt, Fink, Eye-ra, Ichi, Bandito, Fang, Brain, Crabatron, Project X, Zafreeti, Teratorn, Wormzer, D.A.V.E. Defensive: Sniper Tower, Cannon Tower, Tesla Tower, Laser Tower, Monster Bunker, Champion Cage, Booby Trap, 300 Blocks, Heavy Traps, Aerial Defense Tower. Resources Buildings: Twig Snapper, Pebble Shiner, Putty Squisher, Goo Factory, Storage Silo. Resources Needed: Around 1,000,000,000 resources of Twigs & Pebbles, Around 500,000,000 putty, 100,000,000 goo. There will be a tutorial video on how to build this base soon. It will come out around august 1-7th so you can be ready to build. (Due to the TH 9, this is outdated, and because of that, this needs to be revised.) 'Final Words' The Triple Sided Base tutorial can be found on Youtube 'Message to Cyberdragon12: Please do not advertise your personal videos on this page, instead please try to direct BYM users to a wide variety of tutorials allowing users to choose for themselves. Thank you. ' Category:Bases